This invention relates to fluid line systems which include quick connector couplings that provide a strong, fluid-tight seal, and more particularly to quick connector couplings that may be utilized in a high pressure system.
In automotive and other fields, quick connector couplings are often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits, thus establishing a fluid line between the two components, ususally a rigid tube and a system element contained within a metal housing. Use of quick connector couplings is advantageous in that a sufficiently secured and sealed fluid line may be established with a minimum amount of time and expense.
In high pressure fluid lines of the sort typically found in hydraulic brake, power steering, air conditioning or other systems, it is essential that quick connector couplings (1) provide a strong and secure connection that will withstand extreme ranges of operational pressures; (2) are quickly and easily connectable; and (3) maintain a fluid-tight seal.
Prior art quick connectors have not been reliable and have failed to achieve at least one of the above goals. Connectors providing relatively quick connections have often been complex and have not always provided fluid-tight seals. Other connectors have failed to maintain system integrity while subject to high operational pressures. Connectors providing relatively strong connections have been cumbersome and difficult to assemble.
The quick connector of the present invention addresses these prior deficiencies.